The objective of this project is to evaluate the capabilities of various tissue lipases and esterases as early mediators in the interactions of animals with xenobiotics containing ester linkages. The major lipase catalyzing hydrolysis of phthalate esters, herbicide esters (e.g., 2,4-D esters) etc., has been isolated from rat pancreas and characterized chemically and mechanistically.